We have funding from NIDA to complete a case-control GCRC study to evaluate if marijuana use is a risk factor for head, neck and lung cancer in adults. The GCRC is supporting the interview process and also blood collection. We will evaluate whether or not two cancer susceptibility genotypes, glutathione transferase and N-acetyl transferase, are mediators of any association between marijuana use and head, neck and lung cancer. Ten cases (1 0) cases and 35 controls have been interviewed and provided blood samples. We anticipate assessing these genotypes and other potential candidate genes after collecting samples on 30 cases and 30 controls.